


Dismissed

by Triple_B



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Revelations, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_B/pseuds/Triple_B
Summary: After Jim gets dismissed Batman joins him to give him comfort, but it ends in an argument. Will they stay friends?





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot to the Telltale Game “The enemy within”. I love revelation stories and so I couldn’t stop writing it.
> 
> I am open to critics. Note that English is not my native language. I did my best, but I do not have betas, so I rely on your (friendly) feedback to make corrections. I hope you like it! I did my best to use the tips from the comments of my other stories and like to thank you for the feedbacks there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except of the story.

He stood at the railing on the roof of the GCPD building, smoking his cigarette while looking over the city. His whole world seemed to fall apart, nothing was how it used to be. With Waller and the agency in Gotham everything changed and there was nothing that he could do about it. Even Batman didn’t trust him anymore.

Why else should he refuse to bring a criminal in? Neither Batman nor Waller brought Wayne where he belonged, to justice. He had proof for Wayne being member of the pact. Where did it bring him? He got dismissed for doing what’s right.

He stood there at the railing watching the city, his city, taking another drag from his cigarette. It must have been the fifth within half an hour.

“I’m sorry, Jim” he heard a familiar rasp beyond him from the shadows.

“What do you want?” Jim asked in a harsh tone, not moving or willing to face him.

“I heard what had happened at Wayne tower. That you were dismissed. I’m sorry.” Batman explained, slowly moving forward to Jim, joining him at the railing also watching the city.

“You know, you really got some nerves to show up. It’s not that I haven’t asked for your help. You could have done this your way.” Jim explained, obviously angry about Batman, about himself.

“There was nothing I could have done, Jim”, Batman said in a quiet growl. “I told you Wayne’s no criminal.”

Now Jim turned to face Batman who was standing at the railing next to him. “And I told you you’re wrong. I got proof for his connection to the pact and Waller and you refuse to bring him in”, Jim yelled. He took another drag from his cigarette. “Tell me why!” he requested now in a lower tone.

“Waller told you he’s under agency protection.” Why couldn’t he just trust him? They were allies and partner for a while now. They should have some trust, shouldn’t they? During the whole time he tried to be as honest as possible to Jim. And all the time he had some nice words about Jim for Waller. If he could only tell him...

“How do you know this? Did *he* tell you that? And you believe him? I thought we were partner?” Jim said in a very low voice, not sure whom to trust or what to do right now after losing his job. He never wanted to be commissioner, but he loved his job as a cop, he needed this. Gotham needed him as much as he needed Gotham. He lightened another cigarette.

“Those are going to kill you!” He gestured to the cigarette.

“What do you care? Lately I don’t get the impression you care a bit for me. Or at least for Gotham!” He took a drag from his cigarette.

Batman turned to face Jim.  
“And that’s where you’re wrong. I do care for you! You don’t know how much I care for you. That’s why I just ask for your trust.”

Jim also moved and faced Batman now. He yelled. “Trust you? All those years I trusted you. And now when I need you you decide to look away. Okay, I know Waller knows your identity. But I’d never thought you could be blackmailed so easily.”

“Jim...”

“No, listen. I can understand how much pressure this must be for you. But in the last couple of weeks I had to learn that Lucius Fox was your ally. And I didn’t hear it from you! And I also learned that Bruce Wayne is your friend. Waller knows your identity. This seem to be enough reasons for you to break your own code. I thought we were fighting for the same reasons. But now I have to learn that you’re not different from anyone else in this goddamn city except of your mask. And I am the one paying for it. My family’s gone, my job’s gone. I’m done. Are you happy now?”

Jim turned away from Batman. He didn’t want him to see how broken he was, betrayed by the last one he trusted.

Batman took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to say, could see Jim’s world falling apart. And this because of him. Jim was such a good cop. He could have known that it won’t take long to wake his suspicion. 

“So, how do you know about what Waller told me?” Jim repeated his question. “Did Wayne tell you?” 

“No...” Batman whispered. Damn, he should have said ‘yes’, but that weren’t true. Until now he had never lied to Jim. Okay, he didn’t tell him everything but he never lied. Though Jim doesn’t know it right now.

“So you’ve been there, at Wayne tower. I guess you haven’t been there to arrest him, so you’ve been there to protect him from me.  
And to fall into my back. Now I know where we stand....” Jim turned around ready to move. But Batman grabbed his arm and stopped him, looking him straight into the eyes.

“Jim, that’s not true and you know it.”

“So, then tell me: Why have you been there?”

Batman looked down. “I can’t tell you.”

With this Jim broke himself loose from the grip of Batman and stepped towards the door. But Batman blocked his way.

“Why can’t you just trust me?” He said in a harsh tone. “Jim, after all we went through? Why can’t you just trust me?”

“Trust you, huh? For me it looks as if *you* don’t trust me!”

Batman looked him straight into the eyes, his gloved hand now resting on Jim’s arm.

“I trust you with my life, Jim. More than that. But there are certain things... Jim.” Batman nearly pleaded. 

Jim was surprised that Batman allowed him to see this vulnerability, not even trying to hide it.

They stood there in silence, Batman’s thumb caressing Jim’s arm. Both of them knew they needed each other, but so many things had happened. Batman could see why Jim was angry. And hurt. And he knew it was up to him to solve it. But the price was too high, wasn’t it?

“Jim.” Batman whispered.

“So, where do we go from here? I still want to trust you, but you betrayed me. You betrayed me because of Waller and her knowledge about you. I don’t know how to work with this.” Jim said in a quiet tone looking down, avoiding Batman’s gaze.

“Jim, the truth is that you’re one of the most important people in my life. I know that you won’t believe me, but it’s true. I never meant to hurt you, especially not betray you.”

They stood there holding the gaze of each other while they slowly moved closer until they could feel each other’s breaths on their skin. It was Batman who closed the space between them and kissed Jim shyly. Jim just let it happen, overwhelmed by the feelings this kiss caused to him. It took a moment for him to clear his mind and to break the kiss. “No! I can’t do this. Not now at this point.” He took a deep breath, seeing the astonished gaze of Batman. “We were just speaking about trust. I want to trust you but right now I don’t see how I could with all the things you keep from me. I understand a few. But I’m not willing to accept you to let a criminal suspect live free because of Waller or your friendship to him.”

“Jim, come with me.” Batman offered. “Please!” He added after recognizing the questioning look in Gordon’s face. Batman took Jim’s Hand and walked him around a corner which was secluded and gave them some privacy.

“So what now?” Jim asked curiously.

“I’m gonna tell you everything. Right now to show you that I trust you. But I want you to keep in mind that this knowledge is dangerous.”

“Tell me what’s not dangerous in Gotham? I’m all ears!” Jim said. Now he wanted to know it. Everything Batman was keeping from him.

“You remember the puzzle the Riddler gave me back in the casino?” Batman started.

“Yes, you wanted to keep it from Waller.”

“Right. And I gave it to Lucius after I couldn’t solve it. Lucius could and payed it with his life.” Batman swallowed hard. Jim grabbed both his arms to reassure him to go on.

“It was a signal. A signal which worked as a target for a missle.” Again he swallowed hard, fighting with his tears. Jim had never before seen the Batman so emotional, so vulnerable. 

“This missle was meant for me, Jim. Not for him. He just tried to help me and payed with his life. He was no criminal, he was no arms dealer. Just someone who helped me to be who I am.”

“Batman, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t your fault, you know?” Jim said in a soft voice, his hands still resting on the armor of Batman’s arms.

“I know. Waller wanted to use the Riddler as her entrance into the pact. Riddler couldn’t work for her after he’s dead. But with knowing my identity she found another way into the pact...” Batman again swallowed hard. He slowly reached to his head finding the lock buckles of his cowl. Jim knew exactly what would happen next, fast weighing up if he wanted to know or not. But faster than he came to a conclusion the cowl was gone and he was looking into the face of Bruce Wayne.

“Oh my god. You?” Jim asked in shock and disbelief. “How can you..?” He started.

“I’m sorry, Jim.” It was all Bruce could say right now.

“I get it. Waller sent you into the pact, undercover. And I came to the bottom. I can’t believe it. I’m so stupid.” Jim grabbed his forehead and moved around, just making a few steps as if it would help to think.

“You’re not stupid, Jim! You just didn’t know. How could I have explained this to you without revealing myself?”

Jim looked at Bruce. “You couldn’t.”

Jim moved back to Bruce. 

“Do you believe me now that I’m not a criminal?” Bruce started to grin at Jim. “Or do you still wanna arrest me, Commissioner?”

“Oh, shut up, Wayne. You’re surely laughing about me for weeks.” He said, feeling a little foolish.

Bruce turned to Jim, taking his hands into his gloved ones. “I never laughed about you, Jim. And I never will.” 

He bend down to kiss Jim again. This time Jim could relax much more. He opened his lips to allow Bruce‘s tongue to enter and to taste him. It felt so right and so good even though it felt kind of strange to kiss a man who he wanted to see in a cell just minutes ago. He didn’t care. 

After weeks he felt save again. Knowing that the Batman never betrayed him. That was all he needed to know right now.


End file.
